Paradise of Light and Shadow
by MissChiffon
Summary: Semi AU story. Follow the path of a girl who barely knows her past. Can salvation be found for her, or the pain of emptiness fill her once more? Please Read!
1. Looking for Who ?

**A/N: ** First time writing an OC story of PJO. Please review(I'd be welcoming flames too … o_o)! Currently no pairings. Sadly, I haven't read TLH yet, so this semi AU story comes after TLO. Which means, TLH will not happen in this story (boohoo!)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. . If I did I'd be rich by now… OTL

* * *

Looking for - Who?

A thundering roar filled the sky.

Believe it or not, a big scaly dragon is currently pursuing me in some god-forsaken forest in the middle of nowhere. And to make matters worse, the only thing that leads me to salvation is a voice.

Yep – you heard it right, a voice. A male voice to be exact.

So, while I was running for my life and barely dodging the dragon's attack through sheer dumb luck, I began to wonder – How did I get here? Where am I running to? Who's the owner of the voice I keep hearing? More importantly - Who am I?

"_Just a little farther ~"_

"That's nice... but could you elaborate on the 'a little farther' statement? There's nothing here but trees ..." I half-gasped, dodging another whip of the dragon's tail.

Being the klutz that I am, I vaguely saw a protruding tree root that lay in front of me. Next thing I knew, pain shot up my right leg as I stumbled face first to the ground.

Sensing my downfall, the dragon then slowly crawled forward, smelling the fear emanating from every pore of my body.

"I-I'm scared ... I don't want to die …"I whimpered, trying to stand up.

Seeing my futile efforts of escape, the dragon let out another deafening roar, scaring me out of my wits.

Petrified, I fully faced the dragon, tears streaming my face. Hey, if I'm gonna die anyway, might as well face my enemy. Closing my eyes, I just wished that I'd feel nothing if this dragon ate me or something.

"_Now, now. Wishing for a painless death is not a nice thought." _ The voice said.

A warm hand then patted my head. _"Everything's gonna be just fine, you'll see"_

Soon there was a warm swoosh of air, another deafening roar from the dragon and a very loud thud. As I raised my head, I saw the dragon turn into powder, which was highly unlikely since dragons don't turn to powder.

Sniffling, I tried to stand. Apparently, the pain in my right leg was too much for me, causing me to cry out.

"T-This hurts so much…" I mumbled as I lay on the ground. Maybe the pain was too great, or I was just so tired, but as soon as I closed my eyes, darkness came upon me.

* * *

I can feel the softness of the blanket on my body when my consciousness came back. From a distance, I can hear a couple or more voices speaking in hushed tones somewhere far, making it quite impossible for me to hear what they were talking about.

Opening my eyes, I stared up the ceiling, more questions filling my head. Apparently I was alone in the room. My thoughts drifted back on what happened to me yesterday. But only one of them came out.

"Where are you?" I breathlessly asked, surprising myself on how weak I sound.

The hushed voices stopped talking. One by one they entered the room.

"Finally, the sleeper awakes." The man on the wheelchair said; a kind twinkle on his eyes. "We were quite worried about you, being unconscious for a week."

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "A-A week?" I stammered, trying to sit up.

The girl with blonde curls immediately rushed to my side. "Don't push yourself too hard. Here." She said, helping me sit up. Handing me a glass of iced tea (?) she smiled. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better."

Shakily, I brought the glass to my lips and took a sip. "Water?" I asked, blinking at the taste. The question surprised everyone on the room.

"You taste water?" the boy with sea-blue eyes said, looking at me as if I was joking.

I nodded. "Is this some kind of colored water? I can't seem to taste anything … not that water is bad though …" I replied, then slowly drank the contents of the glass.

The three of them watched with interest as I set the glass back on the bedside table. Slowly flexing my fingers, I felt stronger and better, as if the water/ice tea increased my strength.

"Woah, what's in that stuff? Is it supposed to be a magical potion or something?" I asked, staring at them.

"Nectar – that's what we call it." The boy replied, still staring at me. "My name's Percy. She's Annabeth and the man on the wheelchair's Chiron, our activities director."

I smiled. "I'm - … I don't know my name…" I frowned, slightly glaring at my lap.

Annabeth stared at me with pity. "Do you remember anything else? Who are your parents?"

I blinked. "I –I don't even know…" I sniffled, fresh tears threatening to fall.

Chiron cleared his throat "It's alright, child. I'm sure things will work out for the best. In the meantime, I'm sure Percy and Annabeth would be happy to show you around camp. You made it to the border, after all." He said, smiling at me.

Looking up to Percy and Annabeth's smiling faces, I can't help but smile as well.

"Camp?" I stated with a puzzled tone, wiping my half-shed tears.

Percy nodded. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" He added, "There's a lot to explain about, so I do hope you're up to it!"

Annabeth elbowed him. "Be considerate Seaweed Brain, she just woke up, you know!"

Slightly giggling at their antics, I swung my legs of the bed. "Sure I'd be delighted." I stated, standing up.

I just have this strange gut feeling I'll get along with those two…. Maybe …

* * *

The next few hours were filled with lots and lots of information. So here I was, barely remembering anything about myself, and now I was supposed to remember everything new here.

Talk about bad luck.

It seems that I'm in a place called Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods where they can live safely and also to train against monsters who, according to Percy's personal statement, makes them their 'personal punching bags'

It was awesome knowing that Percy and Annabeth are children of tremendous gods (or Olympians as Annabeth pointed out). I kinda felt envious, but Percy reassured me that I'll be claimed as soon as possible.

Annabeth said that one of the signs of a kid like me being a half-blood is having dyslexia and/or ADHD. I earned another puzzled stare from the both of them when I innocently asked what those things are.

"Say … what should we call her?" Percy blurted out of the blue as we were passing by the amphitheater. "We can't just leave her unnamed or something."

Annabeth sighed. "It's not like we can just choose a name for her…" She bit her lip, thinking.

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'd rather have a name than to be called 'Hey!' any day~"

"And how do you propose to give her a name anyways, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smirked, seeing Percy's discomfort.

"Well … uhhh…"

I could almost feel Annabeth's smirk growing wider. "Thought so. Let's go to my cabin then. Maybe we can get ideas from my books"

* * *

So here we are browsing through countless of books at Annabeth's cabin. Her siblings were gracious enough to give suggestions for me, but something about those suggestions don't feel right.

"How about …." Percy said, looking from some papers he randomly grabbed from the shelf. "…Augusta?"

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded him, making him drop the papers. "That's a calendar and you're looking at the month of August!"

I sighed, looking at the window outside. The sun was setting now, and the sky was turning a cool shade of … violet? Or is it indigo?

"_Always remember, the North Star's name would be Polaris"_

"Polaris …" I softly murmured, making Annabeth and Percy stop from whatever they're doing.

I faced the both of them, a slight smile on my face. "I think I'll name myself Polaris. Would that be okay?"

Percy smiled. "Hey, it's cool. At least you came up with it all on your own, Polaris ~" he said, winking.

"The North Star …" Annabeth said, blinking. "It's okay I guess. And just in time for dinner too."

As soon as she said it, a loud horn sound rang throughout camp.

Percy's grin grew wider. "Who knows, maybe you'll get claimed tonight too!" Grabbing Annabeth's hand and mine, he then led us to the dinner pavilion.

* * *

Unseen by the campers, a young adult with golden eyes looked on as Polaris and her friends headed to the pavilion.

"_She remembers …"_

* * *

Like? No Like? Please review your opinion folks!


	2. Will you follow me into the dark?

**A/N:** A big fat Olympian cheer for my first reviewer: **Ten-Faced**! And to answer your questions:

1.) _Was this based on/inspired by Synchronicity, Paradise of Light and Shadow?_

I'd be lying if I said no. The inspiration from the story did came from that awesome Vocaloid song~ But fear not, I'd be totally making the story from 100% pure imagination!

But watch out for awesome songs I'd be using as chapter titles~!

2.) _Was the golden-eyed guy Apollo?_

Maybe… or maybe not … That would be something to find out, right?

To the other readers, I do hope you can find the time to place reviews on my humble story! Reviews make my heart go weeee~! XD

Disclaimer: PJO is owned by Rick Riordan. I only own my OCs

* * *

Will you follow me into the dark?

Reaching the dinner pavilion, Annabeth bade goodbye to the both of us, saying that she has something to discuss with her siblings.

Percy then graciously led me to a table with slightly more campers than the rest.

"Connor, Travis!" he called out, earning stares from twin (?) guys. Herding me in front of the other campers, he smiled.

Slightly embarrassed, I blushed. "H-Hello…I'm Polaris…" I mumbled.

Both of the guys grinned at Percy. "New camper?" they said simultaneously, getting a nod from Percy.

"I'm Travis." The older looking twin said. Pointing to his brother he smirked. "And he's Connor."

Together they spoke. "Counselors of Hermes Cabin, at your service!"

The whole table snickered at them, as if used to their antics.

I can't help but smile at the two of them. "Umm... thanks ..."

"So, who's your parent?" Connor asked.

Percy stared at him. "She'll be claimed later you know."

"Oh right."

"The Hermes cabin usually takes in the unclaimed half-bloods, well until their parent claims them." Percy explained. Leaning closer to my ear, he added. "Do watch out for your personal items. The Hermes Cabin does take from their father's antics…"

"Umm, alright, I guess." I said absentmindedly.

With this, Percy left me to my new cabin-mates.

* * *

So, according to more Camp rules, unclaimed half-bloods would have to offer the best portion of their meals to the gods, in hopes of receiving a sign from their godly parent.

Personally, I don't think the smell of burnt food will make anyone send a sign, but it's the rules.

As my turn to offer my sacrifice on the flaming hearth came, I silently made a prayer to any god out there who might have a clue about me.

Closing my eyes, I prayed. _Umm, I know I might have amnesia or something, but I'd really, really like to know who am I, or the voice that led me here. Please._

Throwing a portion of the awesome barbeque on my plate in the hearth, something unexpected happened.

_Fish biscuits… _I thought.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I watched as Percy led Polaris to the Hermes table. And as usual, the Hermes cabin would try to steal something away from her. Hopefully, Percy gave her a warning.

Thinking back on how we found her, it was quite an unusual event. It was as if no monster were interested on attacking her. If it weren't for the strangled cry she gave out, we wouldn't even know that she was near the camp borders.

_I could've sworn there were dragon roars before we found her, but the place was completely devoid of any monsters. And her having no weapon … _I thought as I walked back to my cabin's table.

All the thoughts completely halted when I saw Polaris stand near the hearth to give her offering.

"I wonder who her parent is. Any guesses?" One of my siblings whispered.

I was about to answer when….

The hearth's flames got snuffed out.

* * *

Polaris' POV

My eyes almost popped out of my head as I saw the flames on the hearth disappear.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked.

Chiron himself was about to answer when one camper shouted. "Look!"

To my horror, a dark shadow came oozing from the cold hearth. It grew larger and larger, as if trying to envelop the whole camp.

Some of the campers started to scream. Others grabbed their weapons, including Percy.

Me? I stood there defenseless, scared out of my wits again.

To add to the dreadfulness, a dark hand came from the shadow and grabbed my wrist.

Jumping out of my skin, I yelped. "Le-Let me go!" I yelled, trying to free my hand from the tight grip.

Memories started flooding through my system. Memories of darkness, a certain river, the feeling of emptiness, of void.

Trying to fight off the tears once forming on my eyes again, I blurted out.

"Be gone!"

_"Be gone!" _a familiar male voice said as well

To everyone's surprise (me included); my whole body glowed like the silver moonlight, driving the shadow away.

As soon as the shadow was gone, the hearth blasted with full flames, as if you turned on a stove.

And standing in the middle of the hearth, was a guy, no older than me (not that I know my own age), with brown-orange-ish hair and golden eyes.

Turning to Chiron, he nodded and started to slowly fade.

"No – wait!" I called out, feeling a connection to the flame guy. "Who are you? Why did you lead me here? Who am I?"

_"Everything shall be known once the time is right…"_

"That's not fair!" I sniffed, feeling angry. But the guy was gone.

Chiron broke the awkward silence by saying, "Hail, Daughter of Nyx, Deity of the Night and Mother of the Fates."

That was certainly not the sign I ever expected.

* * *

Another one of the camp rules I learned was that once you've been claimed, you'll be sitting on your own table, and stay at your own cabin. Apparently, Annabeth thought ahead of time and made a cabin for the 'primordial gods' (a really grand term for the very first gods … EVER) just in case there was ever a child of those gods. (Annabeth looked so proud when she showed me the cabin, maybe she designed it or something).

So after the eventful and delicious dinner (the food was awesome… and the Coke drink tasted weird, but great too!), here am I sitting at my own bunk, at my own cabin. It looked like an ordinary cabin, but since it was kind of dark, I never tried to look at the details better.

The Stoll brothers kindly gave me a bag of necessities, complete with a pair of Camp Half-Blood shirts and a pair of jeans. After smelling myself (which wasn't that pleasant, at all.), I decided to take a shower at the bathroom conveniently placed in the cabin.

The feeling the warm, calming water on my skin eased the tension I never knew I felt. I sighed, letting the water drip off my skin.

My thoughts then trailed back to the flame guy earlier at dinner. I'm pretty sure he was the male voice who led me here at Camp. The only main question that remains is; who am I, and what is my connection to that flame guy?

"This certainly sucks." I said, while brushing my mid-waist blonde locks of hair. "Having amnesia, really, really sucks."

All thoughts ceased when I heard an unusual thud at my cabin, followed by a few strings of incoherent words.

Dressing up immediately, I grabbed the conveniently placed expandable baton on my medicine cabinet (why was it there, I have no idea) and headed outside.

Lo and behold, another guy was sprawled on my bunk, probably unconscious, and he looked pretty tired as well.

"Umm …" I muttered, using the baton to poke the unconscious guy.

Earning no response from him, I slumped down on the floor, more issues filling my poor head.

But the most important of them (for now) is:

Where am I gonna sleep?

* * *

So, Polaris finally gets claimed! Woohoo! And mysterious golden-eyed guy strikes again.

Any bets on who the unconscious guy is? Any errors or questions you wanna ask? Review them up people!


	3. The Imagination Forest

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is heavily influenced by 'Imagination Forest' song by JIN, sang by vocaloid IA. I really recommend you guys watching it.

**Ten-Faced** – thanks for reviewing again~!

Disclaimer: PJO = Rick Riordan. Jin =Imagination Forest. Polaris and other OCs = Me.

* * *

The Imagination Forest

_ The world is surprisingly simple…._

_But it is me who is bizarre_

_With my complications, _

_Which no one ever understands…_

A familiar female voice sang in my head. Or maybe it was me?

Different scenes played in front of me, as if I was watching my own personal movie. They often featured a faceless girl, doing all sorts of stuff. I can see her watching from a window, looking outside a clear blue sky. Next, she was running on a wide field of grass, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

_These scenes do not even make sense. _I thought.

Then there was a certain scene, where the girl, standing on a bank of a river, was bawling her eyes out.

A feeling of dread filled me as I watched her dived headfirst. She submerged completely, and there was no sign of her coming out of the river. Willing myself to move, I tried to reach her in vain. I felt like weighing a hundred more tons than I should be, and I haven't even moved a spot from where I was standing.

To my relief, the girl suddenly sprung out of the river, and walked calmly to the bank as if nothing happened.

I was about to go try talk to her when the scene again shifted. Now, I was standing on a cold lonely room, helplessly watching as the girl sat on the floor cowering, covering her tear-stained face.

"_I-If I look into your eyes …. Turn to stone … " _

For awhile I thought she was talking to me, but the footsteps behind me said otherwise.

Looking behind, I saw a boy with brown hair, no younger than 13, walking towards the crying girl.

Patting her head softly, he then smiled and said:

"_I've been living afraid as well; afraid I'd turn into stone… _

_But wouldn't the world be so much better without that fear?_"

A curtain of darkness enveloped me before I saw their faces, but the familiar female voice asked as I floated in the middle of nowhere:

_Tell me, you who came to teach me about the wild future;_

_If I'm ever lost again, _

_You'll be here waiting for me, right?_

* * *

Sounds of groaning woke me up from my uncomfortable slumber. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I sat up and saw that it came from the guy on my bunk.

I hadn't notice it, but I fell asleep on the floor right next to my bunk where the unconscious guy lay sleeping. Maybe I forgot to go to the much comfortable sofa on the other side of the room, or I thought too much about a lot of things yesterday, that I fell asleep while thinking.

Being the innocent and naïve girl that I am, I poked the guy's face again. And him, being the unconscious guy last night, just groaned in reply and swatted my hand away.

I frowned. I may not be the brightest about boys, but I'm pretty sure that he just swatted my hand away like it was a fly or something. And shouldn't the guy be the one sleeping on the floor when he's with a girl on the same room with only one bed?

"Hey..." I called out, lightly shaking his shoulder. "It's morning already!"

A knock from the door startled my thoughts.

"Percy, I don't think this is such a great morning call you know…" A male voice said.

"Polaris? Time to wake up! I want you to meet somebody –" Percy said, opening the door.

I slightly waved to Percy. "Umm, hi?" I squeaked.

I guess them seeing me sitting beside an unconscious guy on my bed was too much for my very first night at Camp.

* * *

After a few awkward moments, I managed to stutter out an explanation on how this whole fiasco happened.

Percy let out a nervous laugh. "It's okay Polaris. Nico must've mistaken your cabin for his. It almost looks the same when it's dark."

I blinked. "Nico?"

"He's the son of Hades." Grover said, trying to wake up the poor guy on my bed. "I guess he shadow traveled again last night."

"Would he be okay? He's been like that since last night…" I asked.

Percy scratched his head. "We'd better take him to the infirmary."

* * *

Another thing I learned today: Goat-guys are real! Or satyrs, as Grover (Percy's furry best friend) told me. Maybe I wasn't aware last night, but there were a lot of satyrs hanging around with the campers.

"Have you met Mr.D yet?" Grover asked as he and Percy carried Nico to the Big House.

I shook my head. "I haven't met him, but Annabeth told me he is the Camp Director."

"Y-Yeah. Mr. D's been busy at Olympus since last week." Grover added, almost tripping on a rock.

"Olympus, huh?" I muttered, before catching up to them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Olympus…

Zeus drummed his fingers on the armrest pf his throne impatiently as the Olympian Council waited for its last member to arrive – the ever lazy Apollo.

Zeus can understand if it was Aphrodite that was late, with her make up and all that.

Heck, even Hades came as soon as possible after he received the message.

_Of all the times he can be late!_ He thought, glaring at the space in front of him.

A bright shimmering light covered Apollo's throne, and after a few seconds, the driver of the sun chariot was seen.

"Sorry, I'm not that late, aren't I?" Apollo asked sheepishly.

Artemis glared t him. "Maybe, if you stopped flirting and start to be more responsible –"

"Hey!"

"SILENCE!" Zeus' voice boomed throughout the room. "I didn't summon all of you to bicker about your, _stuff_. Iris, if you don't mind –"

The goddess of the rainbow bowed to Zeus, and showed scenes of Polaris at Camp Half-Blood.

Athena leaned forward from her throne. "She's the daughter of Nyx, the deity of the night. But -"

"Nyx never had a demigod child since THAT time." Zeus interrupted; anger clearly obvious on his tone. "Not one of the primordial gods ever had demigod children, EVER. Well, until that little incident Aphrodite did."

Aphrodite blushed. "I wasn't aware of it, I swear! If I only knew that she was – Everyone needs to fall in love too you know!" she huffed.

"But still, if Nyx had claimed this girl…. Don't tell me … SHE'S BACK?" Hermes blurted out, almost dropping his caduceus.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow to this. "I don't see anything wrong with the girl. Perhaps she is a new demigod child of Nyx? It is not highly unlikely, considering that even the Titans have their own demigod kids too."

Hades cleared his throat. "That's where you're wrong, Poseidon. She is the girl from way back then."

Pointing a finger to the image of Polaris talking to the golden eyed guy on the hearth, he smirked. "Aether being there should be proof enough."

"What should we do? The only reason we keep seeing this girl is because _SHE_ has something to do again." Hephaestus said, grumbling.

"I say we just kill the girl before _SHE _wakes up. Fast and easy!" Ares howled, grinning wickedly.

"I will not have a maiden suffer death she does not deserve." Artemis said. Glaring at Ares, she added. "Her sufferings are way worse than what you can think of"

"Not to mention that she's the only connection we have." Athena said, looking at everyone in the room. "The destruction she caused and will cause though is not something we are ready to face just yet."

"So what do you propose we do to her, then?" Hera spoke. "I can't have the tranquility of Olympus be shattered once more!"

"That is why I am wondering why she was back on the first place." Zeus said, massaging his forehead. "The Oracle should've said something about this, right Apollo?"

Everyone in the room then stared at the sun god.

* * *

Back at the Big House ….

"This kid seriously needs to stop doing this." Grover said, wiping his sweat as Percy covered Nico with a blanket. "We can't keep having him fainting on us every time!"

I blinked. "He always does this 'shadow-travel' thingy? Wouldn't that be suicidal?"

Percy sighed. "I'll try talking to him later about it."

"Percy!" a female voice called out.

Percy slightly perked up at the sound. Seeing my reaction, he smiled. "That's Rachel, our Oracle."

Bursting through the infirmary's door was a girl with frizzy red hair, freckled face and green eyes. "Hey guys! I was talking with Chiron about a new – Oh!"

The last part was because she saw me and gave me a big bear hug. "I'm Rachel! You're Polaris, daughter of Nyx, right?"

"Yeah …" I said; kind of scared due to her cheery attitude.

Rachel smiled. "Chiron said we need to talk. I hope you don't mind, Percy."

Percy shook his head. "Hey, it's cool. See you at breakfast, okay? Let's go G-man."

Rachel then led me to another room. (I know Rachel can be nice, but her talking so fast is giving my brain a hard time to comprehend anything)

"This is the REC room, by the way. But it becomes the Camp's unofficial war strategies room if needed." She said.

"War strategies?" I asked, more puzzled than before.

Chiron answered that question. "Strategies for quests and stuff like that. I do hope you had a good night's rest, Polaris?"

I nodded. "Yes sir… but I do hope my cabin will be 'unconscious guy'-less next time"

Rachel laughed at my statement while Chiron offered a quick smile. "I do hope as well. I'm sure Percy would talk to Nico later about it. Anyways –"

Rachel let out a gasp and suddenly doubled over.

"Rachel!"

* * *

"Don't look at me like that!" Apollo said, squirming under everyone's gazes.

Athena raised a fine eyebrow. "So - ? Any prophecies about her?"

Apollo shook his head. "I have no idea. Maybe the Oracle doesn't know –"

Dionysus cleared his throat. "Pardon my intrusion, but your Oracle seems to be answering the question herself right now." He said, pointing to an Iris - image of Rachel doubling over.

* * *

I was about to reach Rachel before she hits the ground when she suddenly stood straight. Even Chiron looked a bit surprised at this behavior.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi_" Rachel spoke in a raspy voice. A weird smell of snakes filled the room.

Turning to me, Rachel's creepy eyes stared at me. I gulped, slowly trying to creep away from her.

"_The empty void that one truly despise,_

_Shall carry one's triumph or ultimate demise;_

_The balance of the world rests on your hand,_

_Destruction or preservation, all through the land;_

_Salvation shall come when you truly seek,_

_But ultimately fail, when one's heart become weak."_

* * *

Everyone at Olympus stared as the Oracle gave her prophecy.

"Not again!" Zeus roared. "I will not have _her _meddling on our affairs again!"

"Brother, you have to calm down." Poseidon chided. "Prophecies don't end in disasters … usually…"

Apollo shrugged. "As much as I want to help, I can only see very vaguely about this prophecy. It's as if –" He bit his lip, looking unsure.

"It can be influenced by Nyx as well; after all, she is the mother of the Fates." Athena said. "I propose that we find a way to prevent Polaris from knowing her past. The lesser she knows, the lesser the threat she becomes."

Ares scowled at this. "I disagree! Why don't we just kill her to get it over with?"

"Her soul is way past its deadline, if I may add." Hades mumbled.

Zeus sat straighter on his throne. "We should know that controlling prophecies never worked always in our favor. However, this Council must act upon this before it gets …worse."

The gods then prepared to take a vote.

* * *

Way longer than my usual chapters… I could've put more, but I wanna build more suspense! Who's this person the gods are talking about? Any guesses on why Chiron wants to talk to Polaris?

But the most important is: Who is Aether and what is his connection to Polaris?

Review your guesses, comments, suggestions, violent reactions (meep!), or pretty much anything else~!


	4. Hello, How are you?

**A/N: :( ** I feel sad seeing my reviews. I know you guys are reading my story … but you're just not reviewing enough

Anyways, before I start another chapter, I have a little question for you guys: Who wants to have their characters on my story? I won't be posting that I need OCs on my summary, so I'll really know who reads my stories~

To those people who do want to have their own demigods interact with Polaris, please **PM ** your OCs. OC forms sent thru review will be ignored. I prefer to have them in the following format:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Mortal Parent:

Godly Parent: (only Titans and Olympians are available, ok?)

Weapon: (be creative! There are more weapons than arrows, daggers and swords out there!)

Good or Evil: (I need evil demigod/demititans too!)

If you choose evil; Reason for being evil:

Personality: (please be realistic as possible!)

Physical appearance: (describe your OC to me!)

I repeat; please **PM ** your OCs. OC forms sent thru review will be ignored.  I'll be posting if I have enough OCs on the next chapter

Ten-Faced: yeah, I changed the summary… I might also do some minor tweakings to my past chapters, but they won't affect the main storyline. And thanks for the heads up about the songs ^^; I'll try posting links if I can

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the whole PJO and HoO series. I only own Polaris.

* * *

Hello, how are you?

I managed to grab Rachel before she hit the floor. After shakily placing her on a chair, I turned to Chiron.

"What was that?" I stuttered out, slightly shivering.

Chiron closed his eyes as if in prayer. "A prophecy –" He shook his head. "A warning if you look at it. Polaris, I assume you have more questions after what happened at the dinner pavilion."

I nodded, taking a seat as well. "If you don't mind, I wanted to ask; do you know that guy? I'm positive he was the one who led me here. Is there anyway that I can talk to him?"

Chiron exhaled. Staring at the rising sun outside the Big House, he looked weary, as if telling me the truth can be a matter of life or death. "I'm afraid that I don't know any means to talk to him. But I can tell you only something about him."

I leaned forward, anticipating his next statement.

"His name is Aether, son of Nyx and consort of Hemera. He is your step-brother."

* * *

After the awkward pause, Chiron guided me out of the REC room, saying that I should prepare for breakfast. He also gave me a list of activities I can try out after breakfast.

As I went out of the Big House, I saw Annabeth walking towards me.

"Morning Annabeth. Percy's inside with Grover and Nico." I said, smiling weakly.

Annabeth's eyes studied my face. "Are you alright? You look pretty pale."

"I guess it's just my complexion." I lied. The scenario back at the REC room still haunted me and I can't tell her that.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be inside if you need me, okay?" Annabeth said, entering inside.

* * *

Breakfast was a bit uncomfortable. With all the whispers and stares I keep receiving, I felt like I was in a cage out for everyone to point and make fun at.

Not to mention the whole thing with Rachel and Chiron's statement.

I mentally slapped myself. If I keep moping around like this, Percy and the others might know, and they'll get worried. Making them worry is not high on my to-do list.

Glancing at the list of activities Chiron gave me, I then made a mental schedule on what I should try out later.

With any luck, I might be in a better mood after trying them out.

* * *

First on the list – Archery

Watching the Apollo kids shoot every arrow flawlessly on each target (and hit perfect center too), I immediately knew archery wouldn't be that easy.

Grabbing a spare bow and arrow, I managed to hit the target at my 3rd try. One of the Apollo kids complimented me and said that if I practiced, I can be awesome at archery in no time.

How I wish.

Next came sword – fighting.

I mentally cringed as I saw the Ares counselor (Clarisse, if I'm not mistaken) pulverize the straw dummy she was practicing on. Slowly edging away from the sword arena, I made a mental note to never, ever make her angry.

Unless I'm ready to die. But not on this lifetime though.

The Hecate cabin managed to drag me into their Magic and Incantations class. They were probably awed on how I was able to repel the dark shadow last night.

But after numerous tries on magic incantations, I politely said that I might not have enough magic for it. They invited me back though, and it seems interesting too so I might come back.

* * *

By lunchtime, I managed to cross off a couple of items on my list.

These are the things I came up so far:

Archery

Arts and Crafts (who knew drawing and painting can be relaxing?)

Magic and Incantations (I wonder how will Chiron react if I said I'm just watching though)

Foot racing (The wood nymphs jokingly told me about Percy being slower than them. I personally took this class though to work on my 'running away' skills)

I stared down at the list "So there's Ancient Greek, Canoeing and –…"

A cold hand grabbing my shoulder threw out of the thoughts. "Ahhh!" I yelped.

The cold hand withdrew. "Sorry. I never meant to scare you."

On instinct, I whirled behind to look.

"Umm … Nico?" I blinked at the stranger. "Son of Hades…." I added.

"Uhh, yeah. You're Polaris right?" Nico said, a bit unsure. "Sorry about last night."

I shrugged. "It's alright. You're feeling better now though, right? Percy said that you tend to faint when shadow –traveling and stuff…"

Nico sighed. "I guess Percy told you I tend to do that most of the time huh? I only needed to nap after shadow traveling. Thanks for asking though."

Staring at the list on my hand, he smirked. "Camp activities?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So far I got archery to practice for… I wanna try sword fighting though …"

Nico blinked. "Got any weapons with you?"

"Well, I don't have one yet. Can you help me? I'm kind of scared around the Hephaestus guys" I said, rubbing my head sheepishly.

Nico smirked. "C'mon. Armory's this way."

* * *

After sifting through dozen of swords, daggers and axes, I happen to end up with a double-edged sword. The gleaming celestial bronze looked wicked against the sun.

"So?" Nico said, looking at me. "How does it feel?"

I grasped the hilt tightly, feeling its weight. "It feels okay. Not too heavy." I did some experimental swings. "Although it feels weird swinging it."

Nico nodded. "You're just adjusting to the extra weight on your hands."

I sighed. "I just hope I don't accidentally cut something while practicing with this. I feel that I'm so gonna suck at sword practices. "

Nico smirked as he grasped his own sword's hilt. "There is a way to find out if you're any good."

I blinked, placing my sword back on its scabbard. "How?"

Nico's wicked grin came as a reply. "C'mon."

* * *

I'm still clueless on how Nico managed to make me agree to spar with him. So far, I'm feeling quite a number of bruises on my body, not to mention I'm drenched with sweat.

In short; I'm totally regretting agreeing with him.

Nico swung his Stygian sword at me. Instinctively, I raised my sword to defend, but his blow was too much. I landed on my butt, the sword clattering out of my hand.

Nico held out his hand. "I thought you were joking when you said you suck."

I scowled at him. "I don't joke about things I don't know, di Angelo." I grumbled, accepting his hand.

Nico stared at me. "Why the scars?" He asked, gesturing to a small scar on my nose.

I blinked. "I have no idea. Guess I was born with it... but then again..."I trailed off, twirling a stray lock of my hair.

The awkward silence was destroyed when somebody cleared his throat.

"Never knew you'd be the teaching type, Nico."Percy said as he approached us.

Nico scowled at him "That's none of your business."

Percy chuckled. "All right. But I need to borrow Polaris for Ancient Greek. Annabeth's kinda worried about her."

"Oh.. right. I was about to go to her too.." I said, taking out the list from my pocket.

Percy smiled. "Let's go together then, shall we?"

* * *

Following Percy and Nico, we arrived at the Athena Cabin. Annabeth looked at us from the porch and waved.

"Finally! I thought Percy would take forever to find you two!" She said, playfully punching Percy's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not _that _irresponsible, you know~" Percy whined, earning a laugh from us girls .

"So, Ancient Greek, hmm?" I said, picking a random book from the table at the porch

Scanning the contents, I inwardly gave out a sigh of relief. The words are still written in English letters.

"Yeah... I kinda have a feeling you'd like this class -" Annabeth trailed off, staring at the book I have on my hands.

Nico raised an eyebrow at me. "You can read that?"

I nodded. "Of course ~ It's not like this book's written in Greek or something ." I looked at the cover. " History of Alchemy; The rules of the universe. Sounds cool."

Annabeth looked at me like I was on fire. "... Are the letters flying off the page, Polaris?"

I blinked. "Should it? It seems fine to me."

Oblivious to the looks the three of them gave me, I continued reading the random page I saw;

_It is said that everything came from a dark void, a gap; _

_It was said that from this void , the world was created;_

_Other say that this void was the Mother of the Universe  
_

_and most commonly known as  
_

_Chaos  
_

I slightly gasped after reading it. A flash of memories came to mind in an instant.

A woman of incomparable beauty was talking to an equally handsome man. They looked so happy, and on the woman's face can be seen the happiness and love of her her arms was a child, no younger than a few days old

"_She's beautiful, just like you_" The man said, staring at the child on her arms.

The woman laughed slightly, cradling the baby as if it was her treasure. "_Yes she is. What shall we name her?_"

Then the scene went black, and a cold female voice was heard. "_You shall pay for this foolishness, mortal_"

* * *

I know Annabeth and the others would really like to know what's wrong with me. After all, I did space out in front of them while reading a book normally. (Apparently, dyslexia means that one has a weird condition where letters fly off a page when reading.)

Luckily, the conch horn for dinner sounded. Percy, being the dense one in the group, made us go to the pavilion even when Annabeth was giving him death glares for interrupting her would-be interrogation.

Oh joy. I'm sure I'm gonna get ambushed later.

* * *

**A/N:** Urkk .. Finally updated _ ~! And I repeat; I only accept OC forms that are PMed to me, not on the reviews. Ciao ~!


	5. Sidestory: Introducing me!

**A/N: **So... aftera long, LONG hiatus (college life and stuff), I finally got around into uploading a new chapter. Anyways, I can see that nobody has submitted OCs on my inbox, so I guess I'll have to wing it.

For interested readers, the OC form can be found on chapter 4. Please send it through PM though, since I don't want OC forms on my reviews ~

So... before introducing another chapter, I decided to post some sort of OC form of Polaris … since I kind of got lost and forgot what I intended her to be XP. To make it more fun though, let's make Polaris tell us herself what she knows, ne~?

This also means I'm also editing the past chapters. Don't worry, it's the last rewrite/edit I'm gonna make to them.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the whole PJO and HoO series. I only own Polaris.

* * *

**Sidestory: Introducing … me!**

As, I was walking towards the dinner pavilion, I overheard some of the Aphrodite girls giggling while looking into a small notebook of some sorts.

"Aww, it's so cute~! Thank you for giving me this, sis!"

"Well what best way to get that cute guy's info than a slumbook, huh? Go get her sis!"

I blinked. Slumnote?

* * *

After more embarrassing eavesdropping moments later, I kinda got the idea of what a slumnote. And from what I presume what it was, it's some sort of thing where you put your personal info about one's self.

Personal info hmm... What is my personal info, if I ever have one?

I may not remember much, but I can safely say I'm young … probably between 15 to 18 years of age. Together with long blonde hair (neatly braided), a scar on the bridge of my nose (birthmark, I think?) and my boring blue eyes, I'm not much of a looker.

Last time I checked, I got Nyx as my mother. Wish I knew who my dad was though, and where he is. Hobbies? I guess getting not killed could count.

I almost tripped as I reached my table. Looking around the pavilion gave me a sense of sadness, jealousy even. I mean, these kids around me at least know who they really were, right?

I sighed. I guess I'll know soon enough. Hopefully soon...

* * *

**A/N** : Short eh? Don't worry, I'll be uploading a 'real' chapter soon. And I repeat; I only accept OC forms that are PMed to me, not on the reviews. Jaa~!


	6. What Am I To You?

**A/N:** So ... no further ado, a new chapter! –cue clapping-

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan beat me into thinking that Greek Mythology is the bomb, yo ~

* * *

**What am I… to You?**

Percy's POV

I smiled as I watched Polaris and Nico walk to their tables. Something tells me they can be great friends.

_Maybe Nico sees himself in Polaris' situation right now_, I thought, remembering back when Nico first got into camp.

I smirked. _I guess a little interaction didn't hurt you, huh Nico?_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

More thoughts filled my head after Polaris' 'little' incident.

_Tasting nectar as water … that weird event when she was claimed … her not having dyslexia … None of these make sense!_ I thought, biting my lip in frustration.

_If only she has her memory…, it would've made things easier to understand…_

Sighing, I took my place at Athena's table. I'll make sure to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Polaris' POV

After the usual offering to the gods, I sat back to my table, my attention not on the food.

_I'm sure Annabeth by now has so many questions by now that I wouldn't be surprised that she'd ambush me later for a 'questioning' _I thought, picking my food._  
_

The scenes that flashed on my mind after I read something about Chaos feels somewhat familiar ...

_I wish the gods knew who I really am ... It hurts to think too much when one's mind is not helpful._

Gazing at the night sky, I sighed. Maybe things are going rough up there at Olympus too, considering that they've been alive for thousands of years.

Problems that I have are just trivial things to them, I guess.

"Immortals..." I mumbled.

* * *

Hermes sighed as he approached camp. One of the things he hates about being a messenger is the news he has to bring.

_I know its for the good of everyone, but still...__going into such extreme measures..._

-Flashback to the Olympian Council-

"I propose to have the girl captured and thrown to Tartarus, and if by chance her power awakens, she must be killed to avoid further destruction." Zeus said, his voice echoing on the halls of Olympus.

"This is outrageous! How can we kill an innocent soul in cold blood? I object!" Poseidon roared, pounding his trident.

Artemis nodded. "I will side with Lord Poseidon. She's only an innocent maiden and I will keep her under my protection."

"Not to mention that the Oracle's prophecy seems to be pointing towards her. Acting hastily can cause complications to the prophecy." Athena added.

Zeus grumbled. "Any one else who objects?"

Aprhodite raised her hand. "Ooooh! Me too! I think she'd make a lovely maiden too, just like Hel-"

"I think we've had enough wars about lovestruck couples, thank you very much." Hades spat, glaring at the lovely goddess.

Hermes cleared his throat. "Anyone else that has an objection?"

Nobody spoke, although the gods looked quite grim.

Hera smiled. "I guess majority wins, hm?"

-End of Flashback-

And now here he was, entrusted with the task to bring the girl to Olympus before sending her off to her own doom.

Hermes sighed. He just wished that what the council has decided was right.

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood...

Polaris was about to head back to her cabin when she saw Nico talking to a girl standing near the hearth.

Wait, scratch that. The girl was _in _the hearth, and she seemed perfectly fine.

"How did she do that, not burning on the hearth and everything?" she asked, puzzled.

The girl smiled, her eyes twinkling like small flames of a candle. "Finally we meet, Polaris, daughter of Nyx."

"Polaris, this is Lady Hestia, the goddess of the hearth." Nico said, gesturing to the little girl.

"T-That's amazing..." Polaris said, gesturing on how Hestia is standing on the hearth.

Hestia smiled. "Thank you. I hope you are enjoying your stay here at Camp Half-blood."

Polaris smiled as well. "I am, and I will. I'm afraid I'd have to retire back to my cabin though, it's getting quite dark."

* * *

Nico watched her go, with a slight frown on his face.

"She needs all the friends she can have." Hestia said, looking at Polaris' retreating form. "Her past is something that even I have been totally clueless about."

"There's something about her that feels familiar..." Nico said softly, looking at the hearth.

The goddess smiled. "Why don't you go accompany her back to her cabin? Her cabin's much nearer to the forest, and I certainly don't trust how monsters are during the night."

Blinking, Nico just shrugged at the goddess, before sprinting off to follow Polaris.

"She will really need all the help she can get..." Hestia said, before disappearing.

* * *

"I have been expecting you, Polaris" an unfamiliar voice greeted as Polaris neared her cabin.

Polaris slightly shivered. "Who are you?"

"Where are my manners... I'm Hermes" the guy said, smiling slightly.

"To whom do I owe this ... _untimely_ visit, Lord Hermes?" Polaris said, looking sheepish.

Hermes' face suddenly turned serious. "Do you fancy a walk, Miss Polaris? I think we have a lot to talk about..."

Unbeknownst to them, Nico overheard their conversation.

_Guess I'm spying a lil bit tonight._ Nico thought as he followed them.

* * *

"It sure has been a while since I've been to camp. The last time was way back when I talked to Poseidon's son back at that beach..." Hermes said, leading the way to who knows where.

"Umm.. I see.." Polaris said shyly, unsure of what the messenger god has to say to her.

Facing the female demigod, Hermes smiled. "Yeah, he was quite young back then. Got quite a shock when he learned that he's Poseidon's son too..."

Polaris stared back at him, realizing that they're almost near the camp's borders.

"Ever wondered who was your father, Polaris?" Hermes asked.

"I wish I knew who he was..." Polaris half-whispered.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you'd be seeing him very soon~" a female voice cackled.

Hermes looked horrified. "What are you doing here?! I thought Lord Zeus made it clear - "

Staring behind her, Polaris lost her voice.

For behind her was a Fury, and from the looks of it, Polaris may be visiting the Underworld earlier than what she intended.

And how right she was.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh ... I fell short on what I intend to have it, but I think that's enough revelations for a chapter, eh? Please review!


End file.
